The Land Before Time X The Great Longneck Migratio
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: My own version of what I think might happen in the movie. To tide you over until the movie comes out this December


This is my version of The Land Before Time X The Great Longneck Migration. To tide you all over until December 2.  
  
THE LAND BEFORE TIME X  
THE  
GREAT LONGNECK  
  
MIGRATION  
  
CHAPTER 1. THE DREAM  
  
Littlefoot was sleeping one night when all of a sudden he started to dream. He was with his grandmother and grandfather they were running from an Earthquake when Littlefoot saw a herd of longnecks headed by a male. " Littlefoot! Littlefoot!" The longneck called. " LITTLEFOOT!" Cera screamed waking him up. " Cera what is it?" Littlefoot asked. " You and your grandparents were having that dream again! Half the Valley could hear. My dad woke them up. " I'm sorry it's just they seem so real like somebody is calling my name." Littlefoot said. " Yeah whatever they're just dreams Littlefoot just a bunch of pictures your head makes when you sleep. Now come on let's go play with the others!" Cera said running off. " Grandma? Grandpa can I go play?" Littlefoot asked his grandparents. " Of course Littlefoot we'll talk later." Grandpa said. " Bye!" Littlefoot said taking off after Cera. Grandma turned to her mate. " You had the same dream I had I assume?" Grandma asked her mate. " Yes dear I saw the rest of our herd and I saw him. Is it possible he's still alive? I thought he died with the others in the smoking mountain eruption. Do you think we should tell Littlefoot about him? He deserves to know." Grandpa said. " We said not until he's older. He's lost his mother and we shouldn't get his hopes up over some sleep story. Although it would be nice if the sleep stories meant anything Littlefoot deserves a real family besides us." Grandma said.  
Littlefoot was playing with his friends they were playing sharptooth attack. " Littlefoot why aren't you playing?" Cera asked. " Oh it's just I was thinking of that sleep story about the herd of longnecks and this one keeps calling my name asking me to come with him I've never seen him before but I feel like I know him like he's part of me. What does it mean?" Littlefoot sighed after explaining to his friends. " Me no know maybe he a friend you forgot?" Petrie croaked. " No my feelings for him are not those of a friend but like the ones I had for.my mom." Littlefoot said. " If you feel like he is your mommy but he's a he maybe he's your daddy?" Ducky thought out loud. " My dad I never knew him and I've never been told about him. He must be dead why else would he not be here." Littlefoot sighed. " Cheer up Littlefoot maybe we should ask the grownups they might know what's going on. Littlefoot I.I never apologized for calling your mother stupid. I'm sorry I did call her that I was just mad that we hadn't found the Great Valley yet and I was worried I'd never see my father or mother or sisters again. My mom and my three sisters are gone too. I mean I have two older siblings and my grandparenst and aunts and stuff like that but I guess we all lost somebody on the way here except Ducky I'm glad she at least has a whole family. Any way let's go find the grownups." Cera said. The others started to go find the grownups. " Grandma! Grandpa? I have a question about the dreams I've been having." Littlefoot said. " We knew you would. I think it's time we told you about your father and the rest of your herd." Grandpa said looking at grandma who nodded. Everyone in the Valley had come to hear this story.  
  
CHAPTER 2. KIBOKO'S STORY  
  
" Before you were even an egg the greenfood had started to die and the herd set out for the Great Valley among the herd was Grandma, your mother and I along with our three other remaining offspring your two uncles Quake and Cole and your aunt Opal. Sharpteeth attacked one night and killed your aunt and uncles leaving your mother our only surviving offspring we then ran into another herd led by a bull about my age named Thor he's your father's father he had a large herd in his herd was his mate your grandmother Lara there were many longnecks in the herd including their children one a young bull about your mother's age named Kiboko became friends with your mother soon their friendship turned into love and they became mates. Your father was a strong longneck he was very smart and seemed to know things that no one else did he also was a good leader especially in times of crisis. Your mother became pregnant and soon would have to lay her eggs in a safe place. Then as we slept one night disaster struck a smoking mountain had started to blow and the river of fire was coming towards the herd. Your father told everyone to get to their feet and keep their heads down we'd nearly made it when a pack of sharpteeth attacked the herd. Your father turned to us and your mother. " We never saw the others again and figured they'd all perished in that eruption. Perhaps your father is still alive somewhere it sure seems that way." Grandpa said. " Why didn't you tell me the truth before? Why'd you tell me nothing?" Littlefoot asked his anger rising. " We just didn't want you to get your hopes up. We were trying to protect you you're all we have." Grandma said. " No you lied! All this time I could've had a father.I hate you guys." Littlefoot shouted and ran off. Everyone was shocked at what they'd just heard. Surely this wasn't the Littlefoot they all knew he hated no one and knew his grandparents had his best interests at heart. " Littlefoot wait!" Cera yelled. Her father stopped her. " Daddy we have to help him." Cera said. " Cera sometimes dinosaurs need to work their anger out alone. Littlefoot will come back he always does he's probably just going off to fume for a while nothing wrong with that." Daddy Topps said.  
  
CHAPTER 3. LITTLEFOOT'S JOURNEY BEGINS  
  
Littlefoot eventually came home but had the dream again. His father called in the dream. He awoke and got to his feet he knew what he had to do he had to find his father. He turned to go looked back at his grandparents wondering if he'd ever see them again then snorted and left the great valley. In his dream his father lived in a land where the bright circle rose also in the dream the bright circle suddenly disappeared as if being eaten. He left through the East Entrance the one he'd come into when he had first arrived in the valley. He took a drink from the pond where the first sharptooth he'd ever met lay. The sharptooth who'd killed his mother all those years ago. He then turned south and headed south east. He galloped through the night he felt an overwhelming sorrow grow as he left his home land further behind. He'd keep on going until he found his way to where his father lived. Okay you've got that part figured out but just how are you supposed to know the way? And when you get there then what? He thought to himself as he traveled. For the first time in his life he didn't know. This was the first time he'd ever done anything like this his grandparents thought he hated them would they come after him or not. What would his friends do? The next morning Ducky was awakened by her father. " Ducky, Spike get up!" Cronus said. " What is it Daddy?" Ducky asked. " LITTLEFOOT!" Littlefoot's grandmother shouted. Ducky then knew something was very wrong. Everyone gathered at Council Crater near the Council Crater Arch. This is where everyone gathered for meetings first seen in number 7 after Ducky's kidnapping. " I'm afraid to say it Longneck but.Littlefoot is missing I couldn't find him anywhere." Daddy Topps said to a worried Grandpa. " You sure?" Grandpa asked. " If he was here he'd have heard either my voice or Cera's and he didn't come." The Three-horn explained. " Maybe the flyers have seen something then." Grandma sighed. Petrie's mother along with the other flyers who weren't on sharptooth patrol came in. " We couldn't find him anywhere but we saw tracks of a longneck about his size heading out of the east entrance they then turned south but no sign of him." Petrie's mother said. " This isn't like him at all." Several dinosaurs started clamoring to each other. " I hoped he would've calmed down after a night's rest but it seems that Littlefoot has left the Great Valley to find his father and the rest of our herd." Grandpa said. " Dear we have to go after him! I won't lose him like we lost the rest of the family!" Grandma wailed. Littlefoot's friends stood and looked they knew what they'd have to do find Littlefoot and get him back home. They then ran out the East entrance and after their friend. Hoping the grownups would by some miracle send out a rescue party. " How are we supposed to find him Cera?" Ducky asked. " We follow his foot holes and hope there's no skywater." Cera said. All of a sudden they heard a roar and saw a sharptooth. " Run!" Cera screamed. " Then what!?" Ducky asked. " Hope we're faster than the sharptooth!" Cera yelled. She saw Ducky and Spike wouldn't make it. " Petrie we have to help them!" Cera said. " How?" Petrie croaked. Cera saw a boulder. " Like this!" Cera yelled ramming into the huge rock sending it flying it hit the sharptooth knocking him out. " Cera you saved us!" Ducky said. " No big. Now let's find Littlefoot if we're gonna survive we need his help." Cera said.  
  
CHAPTER 4. REUNION/ FINDING LITTLEFOOT  
  
Littlefoot was lonely he'd never gone anywhere before without his friends except after his mother had died and his argument with Cera. Back at the Great Valley. " We're going to find them all and bring them home. We promise." Grandpa said. " I'm sure you will longneck be careful." Daddy Topps said. Grandma and Grandpa nodded and then took off after the children. Littlefoot slept that night in a cave he was awakened by voices. " Ouch! Watch it!" He heard a female voice say. " Sorry I cannot see in this dark." He heard another voice. His friends! " There Littlefoot!" Petrie said. " Littlefoot! You're okay. Now what are you thinking? We're all worried!" Cera yelled. " Why did you leave us do you not like us anymore?" Ducky asked. " No I just have to do this." Littlefoot said. " We should go home our families are worried no doubt!" Ducky said. " At least you guys have families!" Littlefoot snapped. Heading towards the light. " What's wrong with you? You're not the Littlefoot we all know!" Cera asked. " Because all my life I've been hoping for a real family. Something I've never known. Sure my grandparents are great but they're not my mom or dad. Now I can have a parent again you know what I'm trying to say?" Littlefoot asked. " We understand that's why we're going to help you find your dad." Cera said. " Thank's you guys are the best friends I could ever have." Littlefoot said. They came out of the cave into a fertile valley much like the Great Valley. Littlefoot's jaw dropped. " Guys! Look!" He said. They all climbed and saw a herd of longnecks among other dinosaurs but longnecks more then Littlefoot had ever seen in his entire life. The five friends walked out of the cave towards the herds. Littlefoot took off running. " Hello! My name's Littlefoot!" He said to one of the longnecks. " Littlefoot? Never seen you around before My name is Thor." An old male said. " Thor who is.oh my look at him! He looks almost exactly like Kiboko did at his age but he has Raimei's eyes." Thor's mate said. " Lara Raimei and her parents died with her children he couldn't possibly be Kiboko's son." Thor said. " Maybe not but he is he has the scent of both our son and his mate." Lara said. " You're my grandparents aren't you?" Littlefoot asked. " Seems like it. I'll get Kiboko." Thor said. With that Thor lifted his head and bellowed. A male longneck came forward he was brown with a darker brown stripe on his head and back and his muzzle and underside were tan. " Dad?" Littlefoot asked. " Son!" Kiboko exclaimed. The two hugged. Then Littlefoot's grandparents came out of the cave. " Thor! Is that you?" Grandpa asked. " Heavyfoot I thought you were dead." Thor said. " We're still very alive." Grandma said. Kiboko looked at the cave then asked. " Where's Raimei?" He asked. " She's dead Kiboko." Grandpa said. " Dead.no.how.why?" Kiboko asked. " She died protecting me and Cera from a sharptooth during the Great Earthshake on our way to the Great Valley. I saw her die before my very eyes." Littlefoot said starting to cry. " It's okay Littlefoot I know how you feel." Kiboko said. " Will Littlefoot be staying here or coming with us?" Grandpa asked. " You all look tired why not rest here for awhile then Littlefoot can decide for himself." Grandma Lara said. " Littlefoot!" They heard a familiar voice call out. " Ali!" They all exclaimed. " It been long time since me see you!" Petrie said. " Yes my herd is living here for now." Ali said. " It's great to see you again Ali!" Littlefoot said. " Littlefoot is this your herd?" Ali asked. " Yeah! My Grandpa Thor is their leader." Littlefoot said.  
  
CHAPTER 5. TORN TWO WAYS/ THE TIME HAS COME  
  
Littlefoot and the others had fun with Ali and Littlefoot got to know the rest of his family well. Littlefoot was sleeping with his herd near his father. " We'll probably be heading back to the Great Valley in a couple of days and if the bright circle is going to turn dark like you say it will in two nights we'd better start heading back before then." Grandpa said. Littlefoot heard this the next morning he didn't no what to do for the first time in his life he was torn two ways. He missed his home in the Great Valley but he didn't want to leave his father or Ali. He knew he'd have to make a choice stay here and never see his grandparents who had been there since he was born or his best friends again or go home and most likely never see the rest of his family again. He didn't know what to do. The next day it was time to go. " Littlefoot I know this will be hard.but maybe you should stay here for awhile you've never really had the chance to know any other longnecks besides us. I know we'll meet again someday." Grandpa said. " You mean I'm staying here and your leaving me?" Littlefoot asked. " We'll miss you Littlefoot but you need a family and one day grandma and I won't be able to care for you. Our herd is strong and you need a real parent. But you can come visit us any time you like." Grandpa said. Littlefoot hugged them. " We'll miss you too." Grandma said. " Bye Littlefoot, bye Ali we hope to see you soon." His friends said then left with his grandparents the first family he'd ever known.  
  
The Time Has Come: From Pikachu's Goodbye  
  
I close my eyes And I can see The day we met Just one moment and I knew You're my best friend 'Do anything For you  
  
We've gone so far And done so much And I feel Like we've always been together Right by my side Through thick and thin You're the part of my life I'll always remember  
  
The time has come It's for the best I know it Who could've guessed that you and I Somehow, someday We'd have to say goodbye  
  
You've helped me find The strength inside And the courage To make my dreams come true How will I find Another friend Like you  
  
Two of a kind That's what we are And it seemed Like we were always winning But as our team is torn apart I wish we could go Back to the beginning  
  
The time has come It's for the best I know it Who could've guessed that you and I. Somehow, someway We'd have to say goodbye  
  
Somehow today.. We have to say goodbye.  
  
" I wish I could go home but I also want to stay here with you guys." Littlefoot said. " Then go home son we will go with you." Kiboko said.  
  
CHAPTER 6. HOME  
  
The two herds took off after Littlefoot's friends and grandparents running all the way. I Will Always Return: From Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron Sndtrck  
  
I hear the wind call my name  
  
The sound that leads me home again It sparks up the fire a flame that still burns To you I will always return  
  
I know the road is long but where you are is home Wherever you stay I'll find the way Gonna run like the river I'll follow the sun I'll fly like and eagle to where I belong.  
  
" Guys! We're home to stay!" Littlefoot called out to the herds below everyone ran to greet their families and welcomed everyone back.  
  
I can't stand the distance I can't dream alone  
  
I can't wait to see you Yes I'm on my way home Gonna run like the river I'll follow the sun yeah Gonna fly like and eagle to where I belong  
  
And wherever I wander the one thing I've learned Oh it's to you I will always.always return.  
  
Littlefoot and his friends would have many more adventures together. But that's another story for another day. Cut to a cloud in the shape of Littlefoot's mother looking down over the Valley. 


End file.
